The Demigod Chronicles Book 1: Chapter 3
Chapter 3 '''The only time I had met a girl like this, was when I was in the seventh grade. '''But this girl was different. She didn't seem to like me at all. And for me that was something hard to believe. She had tried to avoid me all day, and even after I had given up hope, I still wanted her around. Calmly walking over to the Hephaestus cabin, I talked to Nyssa. Nyssa is the ambassador of Hephaestus. She had been a great blacksmith and also was well with crafts. She sported a leather jacket a pair of ink stained jeans and old sneakers. Her hair was this crazy mess of black and was tied back into a pony tail. "Hey, Nyssa do you know what's the new girl's deal?" I asked a bit embarrased. "So, the comedian actually has a heart." Nyssa smiled. "Well, word on the street is, she is the child of Athena. Her life has been normal so far, you know chased by monsters, being labeled a bad kid, the usual. But why do you have such an interest in her anyways? It's not like you've got a shot." She smiled. Nyssa had only been here for two weeks, and she actually was capable of getting under my skin. Calmly gazing at the new girl, I examined her. "Did you get her name?" "It's Halie-something? I forget, it's rather long. I wondered why someone would bother naming a child something really long." "Yeah, short and sweet, Max." "No last name?" Nyssa replied. "It's on a needs-to-know basis, and for right now, no one needs to know." "Well then, I guess I am no one. So spill!" "Not on your life, not on my life." I smiled. "Anyways thanks for the info." "No problem, Mr Comedy!" Whatever her name was, she seemed to have a strange affect on me. I ened up stalking the girl for a while. I don't mean creepy stalking, like following her home and watching her with bernocluars from three blocks away. I was more like a few steps behind her. Just ya know, hidden in some bushes somewhere. The girl, ended up heading to the lake. It was manmade of course. But the view did seem to have a lasting affect. Finally giving myself an opening. I decided now was my chance. I walked closer until I had her within sight. She was now gazing at the lake trying to recollect on something. Sitting down next to her I smiled. "This is crazy, isn't it." Turning she wondered where I was headed with this. "The Camp was built amazing. In all, I'm sure you should know being a child of Athena." "Did you make the blue prints?" She finally spoke. "So a cat doesn't have your tongue. Lovely. Your voice I mean. It's lovely." I smiled. "You know when, your not being such a jokester, you're actually kinda nice." "Kinda?" "Kinda." Her smile faded. "That's it, just kinda." "I can work with kinda. But did you find the camp interesting." "It's not what I expected, it feels foreign. Like I've never thought this is what the camp would look like." "True, that's because it's not based off of Greek schematics. It's based on Roman schematics. I tried to make the camp more friendly to everything. There's even a place for all the gods, titans and gigantes known to Greeks." "I see." She said distracted. "Damn, no. Wait do you guys have an Oracle?" "An Oracle? What's that?" Amazing she smiled. "Ok, so you've built this awesome camp, for the simple purpose of protecting the Demigods, but you never thought of the possibility that the camp was being built to help protect something else." "Nope. What is it?" She smiled. "Wow, your such and idiot. But we need to contact, Chiron before that thing comes!" "wait, first talk to me. I want to get to know you. What's your name?" I asked. "Halieanna." She replied. "But the formalities are going to have to wait, because we need to protect the Oracle!" Quickly racing away, I took a deep breath. ''This is crazy. Man. Why would you follow her? it seems like she's more interested in this Oracle than you. Just leave it. Come on walk away, before it's to late. ''I thought. But it was no use. I couldn't control what was going to happen. Racing after her, I knew that my life was going to go from bad, to near death experiences in just little under a night. When we arrived at the Senate, I noticed that Chiron was now in his wheelchair. He seemed more calm and at ease. Halieanna explained everything. She told him about the threat that was approaching and I just stood still realizing what was happening. "Wait, how could Chronos be our enemy. What does time have to do with this?" I asked. "It doesn't matter, when you have Chronos against you, everyone is doomed! I could barely escape him, and he drained most of my energy when I saw him." "Alright, so it seems like you have a lot on your plate, demigod." A mysterious voice echoed. At first I wondered who it could be, but then I realized the hatred behind the word demigod. It was Dionysus. The God of wine. The man sported a hawaiian shirt along with bermuda shorts and sandals. "Hmph, Max, long time huh old buddy?" "Just three days, man chill out!" I smiled. "But do you know how to stop Chronos?" "No clue." He smiled. "But I can't wait to see the showdown on Hephaestus TV, I'll tune into Demigod Today, just to make sure I'll see all the action." "Thanks, but what now?" "A quest." Dionysus recommened. "You two need to go out, and find the master of time, before it's too late. If you two die, we're screwed. So live, and make sure you use all of your powers to survive and defeat the enemy." "Wait, you need another person." Chiron added. "Two like more than three is a doomed number. Find another camper to take along with you in order to help throughout your travels." "what about the Oracle?!" Halieanna asked. "We don't have one yet. Our last one died unexpectedly and because of the untimed death, we haven't be capable of acknowledging another. But we do have the virgins hidden somewhere within Canada, if we find them we could most definitely find an oracle." "No time, we need to get moving. We'll use what we have, besides a prophecy doesn't need to be read to tell me, we need to stop a protogenoi." "alright then, may the speed and safety of Hermes be with you." "Thanks, I'll ask one of the hermes children for the help." Smiling I walked out, heading for the Hermes cabin. I need to find him, before it was to late. Chapter 4 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page